villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ministry of Pain
The Ministry of Pain is a gang of one-time villains from the Cartoon Network original series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Fallen Arches". They were voiced by Jeff Bennett. Biography Somewhere back in the 1950s, The Ministry of Pain used to be a team of dreaded, unmatched supervillains, who robbed banks far and wide. The only people who were able to stop them were the dynamic duo of superheroes, known as none other than Captain Righteous and his trusty sidekick, Lefty. Eventually, one day, The Ministry of Pain went into retirement, as did Captain Righteous and Lefty. The now elderly Mastermind, watched the news channel from Pokey Folks retirement home and he griped and complained about The Powerpuff Girls for their goodness and their saving the day. He had an extreme hatred for The Powerpuff Girls, and he decided to reassemble The Ministry of Pain. He went to his fellow retirement home buddies, the now elderly Counterpart and Cohort and told them that they were getting back into the game. The Ministry of Pain robbed a bank and The Powerpuff Girls came in to stop them. However, noticing how old and fragile they were, Blossom urged her sisters not to fight them, as she believed it would not be fair to them. Despite their qualms, Blossom still refused to fight The Ministry of Pain and didn't allow her sisters to do so either. She said that it would be a much better plan, if they were to pit them against someone, who is "on the same level" as they are. The Powerpuff Girls went to the retirement homes of the now elderly Captain Righteous and Lefty, to ask them to return and fight The Ministry of Pain. Neither of them wanted anything to do with each other, as they got into a fight in their youths, leading to their team's disbanding in the first place. Blossom decided to wing it and tell both of them that the other wanted nothing to do with them, getting them to agree to fight The Ministry of Pain. The Ministry of Pain was robbing another bank, when Captain Righteous showed up to stop them. The Ministry of Pain continued running away, before Lefty showed up and told them to stop again. The two got into an argument, seeing how both of them were on the scene, and they fought with each other, instead of The Ministry of Pain. Annoyed with the bickering, Mastermind threw Lefty out of the way and took off. Lefty's hip broke and Captain Righteous rushed to his aid. They decided to bury the hatchet and Lefty told Captain Righteous to stop The Ministry of Pain. Captain Righteous ran after them and talked them, putting them all in traction, because they were just too old to be fighting like that. On the news channel, Stanley Whittfield reported the incident of five senior citizens, becoming severely injured and in critical condition, because they were forced to fight against each other. He noted that none of this would have happened, had The Powerpuff Girls just saved the day. At the end of the episode, Bubbles and Buttercup looked at Blossom in scorn, making her feel horrible guilt over her bad judgment and poor decision making. Members *Mastermind *Counterpart *Cohort Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Partners in Crime Category:Thief Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Shot Category:Greedy Category:Criminals Category:Burglars